


How the Tryhard saved Christmas

by Rollthedice



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Everyone I could fit in is mentioned, i hope you enjoy!, in the spirit of christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollthedice/pseuds/Rollthedice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the <strike>Grinch Stole</strike> Tryhard saved Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Tryhard saved Christmas

Every Yog in Yogoffice liked Christmas a lot...  
But Lewis, Who lived in his tryhard office, Did NOT!  
Lewis didn’t seem to care! It wasn’t his season!  
Hannah’s tried to ask why but no one quite knows the reason.  
It could be Simon's decorations of pure Jaffa Cakes.  
It could be Area 11, who keep him awake.  
But the Yogs all decided that the most likely of all,  
May have been that the charity donations were two sizes too small.  
Whatever the livestream, from jingle cats to dogs,  
It wasn’t enough for the kindhearted Yogs,  
He was staring out from his office with a sour, Brindley frown,  
At the tinsel covered walls and an the doors that were brown.  
For he knew every Yog working in the Yogoffice crowd,  
Were trying their darndest to make their fans proud.  
"They’re giving up their time!" he thought ever so clear,  
"We’ll never ever make our goal for this year!"  
Then he frowned, with his whisky held in his hand,  
"I’ll ask all the Yogs how to make this year grand!"  
For Tomorrow, he knew, all the Yogs would be around,  
And would ask for donations from penny to pound!

  
But still! Oh, the work! Oh, the work!  
Work! Work! Work!  
That's one thing he hated! The WORK!  
WORK! WORK! WORK!  
And the Yogs,old and new, would sit down and live stream.  
And they'd stream! And they'd stream! And they'd STREAM!  
STREAM! STREAM! STREAM!  
They would stream jingle cats, and play plenty of games.  
Though hopefully this year no one will get maimed.  
And THEN there’d be music played down the hall  
Every Yog down in Yogoffice, the tall and the small,  
Would stand close together, with Sparkles* bell ringing.  
They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the Yogs would start singing!  
They'd sing! And they'd sing! And they'd SING!  
SING! SING! SING!  
And the more Lewis thought of this Yog ChristmasSing,  
The more Lewis thought, "I must fix this whole thing!"  
"Why, this year I’m sure we can make so much more"  
"I MUST fix these Live Streams from failing!” he swore.  
Then he got an idea! An awful idea!  
Lewis GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!

  
"I know just what to do!" Lewis said with a cheer.  
“Thank god every Yog will soon be here!”  
And he chuckled and out of his office he ran,  
To find someone to talk to be it woman or man.  
Simon and Duncan were sitting in a room as they worked  
And when they saw their friend, up up they perked!  
“Guys!” Cried Lewis, a plea in his tone,  
"We need an idea, a good one!" he moaned.  
So Simon stood up and tapped on his chin,  
“I have an idea! Lets go and ask Sjin!”  
So out the trio ran to the room down the hall,  
To find the room not occupied at all.

  
They looked at each other, confused as can be.  
When Sjin appeared behind them, carrying a tree.  
“Help me! He said, his words muffled by leaves.  
Duncan just stood there and said “Lift with your knees”.  
That’s when Kim’s face came out of the blue.  
"Give us a hand! We didn’t think this through.”  
And so together they carried it to the common room.  
Where they found Hat Films, each armed with a broom.  
“A new challenger appears!” Ross said with a grin  
As Alex’s broom knocked Chris into the bin.

  
Lewis rolled his eyes and onward they ploughed.  
“Where can we put this?” He thought aloud.  
"How about the corner?” Chris then said.  
To which they all agreed, with a nod of a head.  
“Since you guys are here…” Lewis began,  
“We need an idea for every woman and man.”  
“What about a music video? Though we’ve done that before,  
There’s never enough, we always need more!”  
Kim’s voice did say, looking at the place where the tree stayed  
“The idea of music videos is a tad overplayed.”  
Said Alex, his tone full of woe  
They had no idea’s, and nowhere to go.

  
At that very moment two figures appeared,  
Hannah and Turps, grinning from ear to ear.  
They both carried sacks, so large and so full,  
They could have done with the help of a bull.  
“We brought up the presents!” Hannah said with a smile  
And Turps grinned happily all of the while.

  
“We’re almost all here…” Duncan noted and frowned.  
“But something is missing…Wait, what’s that sound?”  
Not a second later Martyn and Sparkles* walked in,  
Armed with guitars and a bottle of gin.  
And just when they were certain the corridor was clear,  
Parvis ran in, dressed like a reindeer.

  
Lewis looked around and inwardly sighed,  
As Sips bounded in “I’m still visiting you guys!”  
“Wait” said Kim “This just isn’t fair.”  
“The other yogs can’t join us and these times we should share!”  
Hannah agreed and pulled out her phone,  
To call up Nilesy, who answered and did moan.  
Meanwhile Turps ran to the computer with glee,  
And started creating a Skype calling spree.  
Zoey and Rythian, Dave and Ridge, Panda and Will were some of the few  
Not to mention Strippin and Pyrion and Bebop too.  
The call may have lagged, but it was worth every second,  
For them to be together in this Christmas setting.

  
“Call down the editors and crew from their rooms up above  
And bring out the artists, come on share the love!”  
And that they did, soon a party was had!  
Everyone but Lewis seemed to be glad.  
“Listen up guys” He said loud and clear,  
“This is no time for so much cheer.”  
The others all stopped and looked at each other  
Since when did Lewis become their mother?

  
“Let’s all be honest, we could be doing better,  
With the charity donations and ugly Christmas sweaters”  
The other yogs sighed and the skype call crackled,  
As they all thought about how the situation could be tackled.  
"That doesn’t sound right” Strippin’s voice called  
Rythian agreed, the others enthralled.  
“Strippin is right” Martyn then said  
Lewis couldn’t wrap this around his head.  
Hat films agreed, seeming to be telepathic  
No one ever understood their antics.  
“I think they’re right” Hannah nodded as she opened a toffee  
As Nisley finally entered, groaning with coffee.  
The voices from the computer all seemed to agree,  
And Turps stood nearby, nodding and tapping his knee.  
“I’m with those guys!” Kim’s voice cried,  
“Me too” Sjin said, with a smile so wide.  
“I wasn’t listening” Sips then admitted,  
But I agree with them, so now I’m committed.”  
Nilsey joined in from the top of his mug  
“I have no clue what’s going on, But I’m with those guys” he said with a shrug.  
“What do you mean?!” Lewis then stuttered.  
“We need to raise money” he groaned and he muttered.

  
Simon turned to him with a shake of his head.  
“All the donators are trying their best.” he said  
Lewis looked at him, and he looked at his friends,  
All of these things he tried to comprehend.  
Suddenly it struck him like lightning it seemed.  
He started to smile, then he full on beamed.  
"Maybe donations," he said, "don’t matter how small."  
"Every little counts, it all adds up after all.”  
“Any will do, give as much as they can.”  
“All that matters is they’re trying, we love every fan.”

  
Off all they went and all squeezed inside  
To the livestream room, what a nice surprise!  
They stayed up for hours having fun all together  
Joking about the shit British weather.  
And what happened then? Well...in Yogoffice they say,  
That the Charity donations grew three sizes that day!  
And in that minute Lewis figured it out,  
The fans deeply cared, and loved without doubt.  
As long as they tried and had tons of fun,  
It was a very merry Christmas for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a very merry Christmas guys!!!  
> This work is basically a continuation of the one I made last year which parodied The Night before Christmas, you can read it here! http://trust-me-im-a-winchester.tumblr.com/post/38720373005/the-night-before-yogsmas


End file.
